User blog:ShieldsPlus/How to Make a Character Profile
=Designing a Character Profile= When creating a character profile here on the Wiki, this is the coding that you need to write into the Classic Editors mode. Using the Classic Editor mode allows for an easier time to modify/adjust the coding inside of a page, which can have drastic effects regarding what is shown on the page afterward. But for those that are new here, you can just follow what I have written down here in this page for now. Who is this Character? This section provides a summary/information about who or what this character is. If you are unsure about who this character is, it is highly recommended the relevant Wikia page (for the verse that the character is in), or Wikipedia for more information on that specific character in question. Make sure to describe who, or what this character is in your own words instead of just straight up copy+pasting from the page that you obtained your information from. Character Statistics Tiering: This part describes what tier the character is currently in, as well as providing a classification of how strong said character is in question. (May not be needed if this term is not used) Verse: This part describes the name of the series, or franchise that the character is from. When filling this part in, always provide a link to the Verse page in question! Name: This part describes the name of the character. Nicknames that have been mentioned in the series, aside from his/her/its actual name, can be posted here. Gender: This part describes the gender of the character. It's either a male, a female, or it has no gender (genderless). Age: This part describes how old said character is. Classification: This describes said character's class, race, or the type of object it is. Special Abilities: This part describes a list of the special abilities that he/she/it showcased throughout the series. Destructive Ability/Attack Potency: This part describes how much damage to the surrounding environment a character is capable of, or the ability to battle competitively against characters who are capable of doing that much damage. Physical Attributes: This part describes what their physical capabilities are, such as their ability to lift, strike, take blows from a character of a certain strength, among other attributes. These will be listed as follows, although a brief description of the character's body type (is this character built for speed, strength, ranged combat, or something else?) is recommended. *'Speed:' This part describes how fast he/she/it is able to move in a combat situation. Travel speed and combat speed can be considered different in terms of value if said character's movement speed is aided by an external device that allows them to move faster than normal. *'Lifting Ability:' This part describes said character's ability to lift, or move objects. The stats for this is usually expressed in kilograms (kg), which is listed as a specific Class listed in the Lifting Ability page. Note that if a character's Lifting Ability is higher than the opponent's, he/she/it will be able to physically move around the other in a close-quarters situation. *'Striking Ability:' This part describes how strong said character's physical attacks are; basically explains said character's ability to trade blows with a character of a specific strength. *'Durability:' This part describes the capability for said character to withstand attacks from a different character of specific attack strength (Which varies depending on said character's Destructive Ability/Striking Strength). *'Stamina:' This part describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation. *'Range:' This part describes the distance the character's attacks/abilities are able to cover. *'Intelligence:' Self-explanatory *'Weaknesses:' Self-explanatory List of Equipment: This part lists down the starting equipment that the character starts off with, as well as the equipment that the character has access to throughout the series (including any new equipment that the character is able to obtain). Notable Feats: This part lists the major feats that the character has showcased throughout the series, including feats of strength, speed, as well as the ability to withstand different forms of attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: This part describes a list of abilities, as well as attacks that said character uses throughout the series. It is recommended that you provide a detailed explanation as to what these abilities/techniques can do. Versions: This part is used to indicate any of said character's transformation stages Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. Category:Blog posts